Recently, as a light emitting element, a light emitting diode (LED) element formed of a gallium nitride-based compound semiconductor material attracts an attention. The light emitting diode element has characteristics of small size, light weight, power saving, long product life, resistance to repeated on/off lighting and so on. Therefore, by combining a light emitting diode element that radiates blue light or ultraviolet light, and various phosphors that emit light by excitation by part of the light radiated from the light emitting diode element as an excitation source, a light emitting device that outputs light of different color from that of light emitted by the light emitting diode element including white is developed. For such a light emitting device, not only use as an illumination device that is alternative to an incandescent bulb or a fluorescent lamp is expected, but also use as a light source of an image display device is expected.
As a phosphor used for such a light emitting device, semiconductor fine particle phosphors attract attention as an alternative to rare earth-activated phosphors that have been conventionally used. The semiconductor fine particle phosphors have such a feature that emission wavelength can be appropriately adjusted, that is not realized by conventional phosphors. Therefore, a light emitting device using such a semiconductor fine particle phosphor is able to have various emission spectrums. Therefore, use of a semiconductor fine particle phosphor is expected as a technique that enables production of a light emitting device having high color rendition and high efficiency.
Currently, the development of the aforementioned light emitting device having a light emitting diode element and a semiconductor fine particle phosphor is advanced, and a concrete constitution thereof is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-285800 (Patent document 1) and so on. In the light emitting device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-285800, it is intended to realize high emission efficiency by combining a light emitting diode element that outputs blue-violet excitation light, with a wavelength conversion member constituted by dispersing three or four kinds of semiconductor fine particle phosphors.    PTL 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-285800